Sunrise
by moonlight94
Summary: This is the story about the love between Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob finally gets the guts to tell her he loves her, and then something horrible happens to Nessie! takes place after breaking dawn! Rated K plus
1. Chapter 1: My daughter

**Do I own Twilight, you ask? Unfortuantely No. T.T  
But Stephanie Meyer does. To which I thank for creating the wonderful world Twilight :)**

***This story takes place after Breaking Dawn.***

**Bella's POV  
**  
The sun was rising, so I had to pull myself away from Edward. This seemed impossible but then I remembered Renesmee. I remembered her bright, brown eyes, her long copper hair, hanging down her back in full, rich, curls. Her dazzling smile, which could light up a room full of angry people. I couldn't wait any longer so I jumped up from the bed in excitement to greet the beautiful daughter that was ours. Edward smiled at me and kissed me, which still made me catch my breath. We walked hand in hand to her bedroom. She was awake, in her crib, staring out the window, with a look of fascination on her face. When she heard us enter she looked up at us.

"Momma, Daddy! Good morning" she smiled her brilliant smile.

"Renesmee" I crooned, as Edward and I went to pick her up.

"How are you my darling, Renesmee" asked Edward.

She put both her hands on each of our cheeks and showed us how happy she was, and how hungry. We smiled.

"Let's get some breakfast, then." I suggested.

We ran into the woods, where Jacob was of course (in wolf form), and hunted for prey.

These days, this is what we usually did. We kept out of trouble from the Volturi, we hadn't heard from them in years. Renesmee was growing older every day. Apart of me was sad that her childhood was vanishing so quickly. Before I knew it, she took the appearance of about a thirteen year old. One day I wondered idly, if she could conceive a baby even when she stopped growing at seven years. I asked Edward, taking away my shield (which had grown stronger over the years), and he didn't know. He told me when we were alone, that he and Carlisle had been analyzing this theory. However, our question was answered when she began "her monthly cycle". But I still wondered what would happen when she reached full maturity.

She was growing rapidly into a beautiful teenager, when she looked about fifteen years of age Edward started giving Jacob funny looks. Jacob. He had stuck around all these years. I couldn't blame him. No one wanted to leave Renesmee. But I knew that Jacob must be thinking about her more than just a little girl now, being imprinted on her and such. But I knew that if he was thinking about her in a way that wasn't suitable, Edward would have him out of here before you could blink.

I don't think Nessie, her nickname which has grown on me all these years, thinks of Jacob in that way yet. It must be hard for Jacob, though. The love of his love not even noticing his devotion and dedication to her. They always went out hunting together, alone. I didn't like this, and neither did Edward. But when they came home each time, it was always the same. Them happy and laughing together. Edward would relax as he would read their thoughts of what happened. So then I relaxed.

Nessie's seventh birthday came around. I noticed that she was barely growing at all. For a while she would only grow in the slightest way and only once a week, until she stopped growing altogether. She still could have a baby; to which I was glad. She looked around a seventeen to nineteen year old. Edward and I had asked her if she wanted to attend high school but she said "Not yet". No one had attended school since I was human. No one wanted to miss Nessie's growing up.

We were all still living in Forks, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle. My family who I loved so much. They would now and then go out of Forks for breaks, but Edward and I always stayed. The town had thought we all moved away, only Charlie, Billy and the wolves knew we were still living in this house. Charlie had gotten used to the whole thing, and never looked surprised when Nessie was growing so rapidly or when we had accidently acted like vampires. He just ignored and so did we. I saw Renee a few years ago. Charlie had warned her about my new life now. When I saw her she looked very uncomfortable and a little scared. But she was still my mother and I was still her daughter. I introduced Renesmee as Edward's cousin. She saw the resemblance between Edward and her but noticed the resemblance between Nessie and myself. But knowing Renee, she only saw what she wanted to see. We still talked on the phone though, quite a lot actually.

Nessie is now exactly seven years and 97 days old. I was surprised how I knew that instantaneously, though I shouldn't because I have been a vampire for over seven years now. Nothing still happened between Nessie and Jacob yet, though. To which we were all surprised, especially Jacob. When ever Jacob was over, Edward grew more agitated. I knew what Jake must be thinking about her. Now and then Edward would clench his teeth in an annoyed expression and warningly say his name. Nessie was confused, but she never took much notice. Then one day something happened between them, but this isn't my story to tell. It's theirs.

* * *

_A/N: This is my very first fanfic so I would love to know what everyone thought of it! The next chapter is on its way soon._


	2. Chapter 2 : Do you love me?

**

* * *

**

**Nessie: na na na na na. You dont own twilight!  
Me: *sniffles* I know! You dont have to run it in my face!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

I decided to head back to my place to see my Dad. I haven't been there in a while. It hurt me so much to leave Nessie, but I knew she was safe and that was all that mattered. As I was running home, I let myself think about Nessie. It was okay now, because I'm sure Edward couldn't hear me, I hope…oh well.

Nothing has happened between us yet. At all! I can't believe it. I bet you that Edward and Bella have put some brainwashing device on Nessie, I mean, who wouldn't like me? But I told myself I would give her time. I'm not going to destroy our friendship for my selfish needs. She was just so beautiful though. Her chocolate, brown eyes, and her long red-brown hair, her full lips and perfect skin. Her amazing figure…it was too much! And she was just as beautiful inside as out. She was always so sweet and loving. She had this amazing positive outlook on the world that had me stop and look at her in awe. She would always put others before her and the way she thought about things seemed so lovely and nice and….I need a better vocabulary to describe her. I had to stop and wait for her to realise that she is meant to be with me. Even if she never does want me I wont stop following her or loving her. Nothing could make me do that. I would die for her. But she doesn't know this. Maybe I should tell her how I feel, I mean, deep down inside she must feel the same way about me… I was at Billy's and decided to crash there for the night so I could be alone in my thoughts. Perhaps tomorrow I can…

**Renesmee's POV**

It was late so I decided to go to the cottage and go to sleep. I told my Mum and Dad, not to worry, and stay at the Cullen's house tonight. They knew I was safe.

"Be safe" murmured my father as he gave me a hug.

My Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and I ran to the cottage. I took my time so I could look at the nature and smells around me. I had lived here for seven years, but everything around me still fascinated me. When I got to the cottage I went to my room, and hopped into bed. I thought of my loving family. I loved my parents. They were everything to me. My Aunts and Uncles were all so unique and different and I loved all of them so much. Alice was like my older sister. She took me shopping _all _time as no one else really wanted to. Jasper was just nice to talk to. He knew so much about the world and would listen to me with patience. Rosalie was sweet and she loved me as her own daughter, she knows that she will always be my dearest aunt. And Emmett. Well I guess he was just fun to be around. Esme and Carlisle were so nice. Esme was a one really big sweetheart and Carlisle was always running tests on me. Then there was Jacob. He was always there, even though the smell of a vampire house bothered him, but he had gotten used to it by now. He can sometimes be a bit protective of me but he's my best friend and I love him to bits. I was thinking of the time when we went to the beach as I drifted of to sleep.

I woke up bright and early. It was still a little dark outside. Mum and Dad were in there room…_ugh_. Why did I have to have such good hearing! I ran to the front door. I don't think they even heard me leaving. The sun was rising as I was running around the woods, taking in the scene and smells.

"Nessie?" A familiar husky voice asked.

"Jake!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He looked startled; he sighed and put his arms around me to hug me back. I let go, but it looked like he didn't want to.

"Jake!" I exclaimed

"Oh sorry" he muttered. I giggled.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asked, in his protective Jake voice.

"Relax, Jake." I muttered, "I woke up early and Mum and Dad were still in their room and I don't think they noticed that I was awake…" I babbled on.

He laughed, "Are you hungry then?"

"Sure"

He went deeper into the woods to turn into a wolf, he didn't like me watching and I didn't object. A huge russet wolf came back and I smiled. He was beautiful, even as a wolf. We hunted for about an hour and then we went to the meadow. My father showed it to me; he says this is where he took mum, even when she was human. The meadow was beautiful and now I always took Jake here. He was back in his human form and we sat in a fluffy patch of grass. It was around eight o'clock in the morning and the sun hit us. I faintly sparkled in the sun. Jake started at me with a strange look on his face. I smiled. He looked away from me and stared into the sky, with a look of concentration. He must be thinking deeply about something. I went to put my hand on his cheek to ask him what was wrong. As I did that he caught his breath and looked at me. He put his hand over my hand that was on his cheek and put it down to his lap. He cupped both of his huge hands around it and idly traced his fingers over mine. I left it there. We held hands all the time and it didn't bother me. He still had a funny expression on his face.

"What is it Jake?" I asked, a bit worried.

It seemed like forever then he answered, "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

_Well, kind of. _I thought. Everyone called me beautiful, but Jake didnt usually. Then what he did next really surprised me. He lifted my hand that was in his and kissed it slowly and passionately. I was so surprised that I jerked it away from him. When I did that he looked so hurt and heart broken.

"What is it, Jake? Tell me! What's wrong?" I urged.

After a while he said, very slowly and carefully, "Do you love me?"

"Well, of course I do, Jake, you're my best friend-" I answered immediately before he cut me off.

"No," he interrupted, "Do you _love _me?" he repeated

_What?! Does he mean, _in _love with him?_

"I-I…what do you mean?" I stammered.

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. He moved closer to me until our heads were almost touching. I could taste his hot breath and feel it over my face. I was too bewildered to do anything. Then he kissed me. Once. Full on the lips, with such a burning passion and eagerness. I caught my breath and this electricity flew right threw me. Unconsciously, I reached for his face and kissed him back with the same amount of hunger and strength as he did to me. My hands reached up to his hair and gripped it as his hands went onto my waist. He started to push my mouth open and then my thoughts caught up with my actions and I pulled away from him. He was staring at me, with such love in his eyes that a tear of, I don't know what emotion, fell down my cheek. His hand went to my face and brushed it away. I stood up immediately.

"I…excuse me" I spluttered out as I rushed into the forest without another word.

* * *

**Please review! I would greatly appreaciate it ****＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ**


	3. Chapter 3 : Epiphany

**Jacob's POV  
**I watched her as she gracefully ran into the woods. What did I just do?! I am such an idiot. She's probably freaking out and crying in the woods. It's not everyday a 7 foot, Indian man tries to kiss you. I used all my strength and self control not to run after her. She needed space. I mean, I just kissed her! But she kissed me back, and it felt so good. For her to love me back, just for that little piece of time. And when she gripped her hands in my hair! It felt so good. It reminded me of when Bella- . _Stop_. I can't think of that. I sighed. Girls are so confusing. It was probably after eight o'clock now and Bella and Edward would realise she was gone…maybe. I shifted the mental picture out of my head. What do I do now? Should I just wait here, or run off after her? I sighed and shivered into a wolf as I ran back to the Cullen's house. I may as well tell them what happened; Even though they would kill me for it. Why can no one I love, love me back?

**Nessie's POV  
**He kissed me. Jacob Black kissed me. My mind was so frazzled with thoughts I didn't know where to begin. What I did know, is that I had to get away, and fast. So I could just be alone with my thoughts. I kept running and running, until I was definitely out of Forks. I ran right through La Push and just kept on going. While I was running, I let me thoughts wander. Since when has Jake… liked me like that? He asked me if I _loved _him. Does that mean he loved me? No, he couldn't, could he? He's known me since I was born, surely he didn't think of me as any more than a little girl. Then again, he has looked at me with that same expression he gave me today. That expression of, what I now know, _love. _He's always held my hand, and we would swing them while walking down the beach; but I thought it was just for friendship. Whenever we went to the beach, he would always chase after me and we would roll on the floor laughing with each other. Then he would suddenly stop and just stare at me…He's been coming to the Cullen's house for years and years, even though the smell is unbearable to him. He's always been so patient with me, and listened to my problems when I was a little girl. Was I having an epiphany here? And then it all clicked.

"_Momma," I asked when I was a little girl, "Why doesn't Jacob have a girl that he can cuddle and kiss? Everyone else has. You and daddy, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle and Charlie and Sue? Does no one like him?"_

_She grinned, "Well, you know how Jacob is a wolf, and wolves are special?" she asked. I nodded, "Well there's only one girl that he will ever want to kiss and cuddle. But he can't at the moment."_

"_Why not?" I wondered_

"_It's not the right time" she answered_

"_But why?" I pleaded. I was so confused, why couldn't my Jake just kiss her?_

"_You'll find out when you're older"_

It was me. I was the only girl he would ever want to cuddle and kiss. I asked Jake about that a couple of years ago. He said it was imprinting, and that a lot of his pack has already imprinted. I asked if he has imprinted on anyone.

"_Nah" he said, after a moment's hesitation._

"_Are you sad?"_

"_No, I couldn't be happier." And he would always grin, his huge happy smile._

So he had imprinted on me. It's been me all along, and I've just ignored his love for me. Why do I feel so guilty? I started to cry. I had no I idea where I was by now, I was in a forest somewhere and my body was shaking with sobs and I crept onto the floor and I rolled into a ball. I had no idea why I was reacting this way. Why should I be sad? Is it because I was so naïve that I only just figured out he's in love with me? Or is it because I couldn't return his love, that he will be lonely for the rest of his life? But, did I love him? I've always loved him, but I was never _in_ love with him. I was so confused that I just lay there, letting my thoughts and worries float from my body and into the sky. It would only be a matter of hours before my family would give in and come and find me. I think I was running for about half an hour. So they should be here soon enough. But I didn't want them to come to find me. Not yet. I still needed more time. So I got up and started confusing my scent by jumping into a nearby lake and swimming and brushing myself against scents of other animals. Once I knew I was safe, I again curled into a ball and fell asleep, thinking about my Jake.

* * *

_A/N thankyou to the two reviews I got. I know it's silly, but it was the first I got and it made me smile :) Next chapter is out very soon. It gets better._


	4. Chapter 4 : I want to go home now

**Jacob's POV**

It's been ages, at least an hour and she still hasn't returned. The Cullen's were all waiting in the living room, with worried and angry expressions alike. An hour ago, when I was running to the Cullens', as soon as I was pretty sure I was in distance with Edward's "hearing range", all I was a blur and before I knew it I was on the ground with him on top of me.

"How _dare _you do that, mongrel" he growled at me, smacking me into the ground.

"I didn't know, she would run away," I replied, a little pissed off, "She won't do anything stupid."

"You'd better hope not" he threatened with a face so vile I was actually frightened.

The rest of them came running to us, and Edward told them what happened. And now there all _pretty _pissed at me. Bella surprised me the most. She hasn't really said a word this whole time. I think she was a bit happy that things started to happen between us, well, kind off, but not that Nessie ran away.

"It's been an hour," murmured Esme, "Maybe we should start looking for her"  
Every one agreed with her, and so Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie and I went to look for Nessie. The rest stayed behind just in case she came back. I told them we were at the meadow so we all went there and followed her scent. Boy, did she run far. We were way past La Push when we started to loose her scent.

"She seemed to have wandered into the water, and I can't smell her any more from there, only hints of it. But not enough to find her." examined Carlisle.

"She doesn't want to be found" Bella whispered.

Did she really hate me that much? A low grumbling came from Edward's throat and he turned on me.

"If _anything_ happens to _my_ daughter," He huffed at his threat.

He didn't have to finish it; I know I would be a dead man. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_Where are you, Renesmee?_

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke with a start. My head was groggy and I was so confused. _Where am I? _I looked around as yesterday's memories flooded back to me. It was dark, and the moon was high in the sky. I guess it's around midnight, probably around one o'clock. I was surprised at how long I slept and I was in _serious _trouble, especially with my father. They must all be so worried about me. I felt like an idiot. Jake kissed me and I had to run miles away from home, hide my scent so I couldn't be found and slept for about 15 hours. _A bit of an over-reaction, Nessie. _I sighed as I stood up, my head started to spin, but after a minute I was okay. I better get home, and fast. I wasn't sure where I was but I knew which direction to run to so I started at a fast speed. The funny thing about this all, is that I _really _miss Jacob. Why is that so? _Maybe it's because you love him. _But do I? I was so confused at the moment. So as I was running, I was pinpointing what I missed about him.

Well, I missed how he would always protect me, I would feel safe if a tyrannosaurus-rex was about to kill me if I knew Jacob was by my side; I missed his smile, it was always big and dazzling and it made my stomach flutter; I missed how he would make me laugh, no matter what; I missed how we would hold hands and go down to La Push for the day; I missed…that he wasn't with me. Does this mean I love him, though? I didn't know, but I definitely knew that I liked him more that just a friend, and when he kissed me…words could not describe how whole and well I felt.

I was nearly home, ten minutes away maybe, when I started to smell something peculiar about 2 miles east of where I was.

"_Never, under any circumstances, talk to strangers, whether they be vampire or human." My father once said._

I wasn't in any danger though, so I started to run towards the smell a bit more. Definitely vampire. I heard their voices, very faintly.

"Do you smell that?" One said, male.

"Yes, what _is _it?" Another said, also male.

"Do you think…" The first one said.

"Perhaps"

Then they running in my direction, and I knew they would outrun me if I tried to runaway, so I stayed put with a huge smile on my face. _I wish Jacob was here._

They came out of the trees and into the small clearing where I was. My first instinct was: run! But I knew I shouldn't so I stayed put. The two vampires looked extremely alike. They were Identical twins. They were about 6 ft tall with blond hair. There eyes were amazing: they both had one blue, one brown eye. But they were on opposite sides. They both wore black clothing that covered all of their skin. Their pale faces looked even whiter compared to all the blackness. The only way I could tell the two apart was their eyes and that one of them wore black gloves.

"Hello." I said in my most charming voice. I wanted to get out of here, so I may as well be polite and hope they'll let me pass.

"Why hello there" The one with the gloves said, with a smile playing on his lips.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but _what _are you?" The other one said.

I smiled, "Well I am half vampire, half human. You see-"

"Well, Serafeim," The one with the gloves said, "I think we've finally found what we've been looking for."

"Yes," Serafeim said a grin on his lips, "Finally, Theron."  
I'm sure my face would have looked pretty confused, because I was. They were Greek names, I couldn't remember there meaning and they both spoke with a hint of a Greek accent. What were two Greeks doing in Forks? I was frightened and I wanted to get out of here and be with my family.

"Well," I stuttered, "It's been a pleasure meeting you but I will have to go now" I turned around.

"Wait" Theron said, extending a hand to me.

"I'm sorry; I really have to go now." I gushed out.

"Well, isn't that a shame," said Serafeim, "Because we _really_ want you to stay"

And then they staring taking careful steps towards me, my instincts told me to run, and so I ran as fast as I could in the other direction. They out ran me and grabbed either arm with great force, it hurt me.

"Please, let me go" I begged, starting to cry.

They liked watching me be in pain.

"Let's go," Theron said. And they both dragged me like I was ragdoll, back in the direction I came from. _No! _I want to go home; I want to be with Jake. I cried even more and begged them to let me go. They took no notice of me. I knew my family would be out there searching for me, so I did what I could in this situation.

"JAAAKKKKKEEE-!" I screeched as loud as I could, using every strencth of my vocal cords. They would hear me.

Before I finished my plea for help, one of them snarled in frustration, and then everything went black.

* * *

_A/N I will be updating it about once a week, since my school load is building up. I'm excited to keep on writing, thanking you for your reviews _


	5. Chapter 5 : Snakes and Flames

***I dont own Twilight***

**Jacob POV  
**  
I growled in frustration. It has been _so _long. Why can't she just come home? Edward wasn't noticing my existence, so I just stayed out of his way. We had searched the woods thoroughly and still hadn't found her. But then we all heard something. Something that would help us find her; but something none of us wanted to hear. That something was Nessie's strangled scream coming from about 10 miles north. But she was screaming _my _name. Before she'd finished her plea for help, we'd already started running towards the sound. About 5 minutes later, I started to smell the scent of two vampires and Nessie. Edward growled, and then Bella gasped.

"Two vampires took my Renesmee." Bella sobbed, tearless sobs.

I noticed Edward took her hand, we all kept running. Then we came to a small clearing, this was definitely where they were.

"Oh no" moaned Carlisle.

"What is it?" Rosalie demanded

"I think I know who took Nessie," Carlisle started, " I recognise the scent. Around 150 years I met two men in Greece, they were twins. There names were Serafeim and Theron."

"Serpent and Death?" asked Edward.

"Yes, that is what the names mean," Carlisle answered, "They told me that their life ambition was to hunt……half-human, half-vampires"

"No!" Bella cried. Edward growled. Rosalie gasped.

"At the time, I thought they were crazy, I mean, half vampire, half human just didn't exist."

"Why are they hunting them?!" Edward snarled, while comforting Bella.

"I don't know… they never told me" Carlisle said looking off at the distance.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already." I told Edward through my thoughts.  
And we ran following their scent. Two vampires had my Nessie. And they wanted to _kill _her. I could barely think straight. I howled, calling the pack. As each of the 19 wolves transformed, I played the previous events in my head.

_Jake, _Sam said, _we're here for you; we're going to help you find her._added Seth.

Yes, we won't give up until we find her,

We all followed the scent, the wolves taking different routes and then we ended up at cliff, on the edge of the ocean. _  
I am going to get her back safely, _I told myself, _even if I die trying.  
_

**Renesmee POV**

I was floating on a cloud; With Jake by my side. He told me he loved me, and as I was about to say I love you, too…

"Wake up!" a voice yelled, waking me from my dream.

I didn't want to. I let my eyes stayed closed. I didn't want to see where I was, or what was going to happen. But then he slapped me hard across the face and my eyes involuntary opened.  
_Where am I? _I looked around in the massive room. It looked as if I was in some huge warehouse or factory, but there were no rooms or windows. Only the massive room I was in right now. I was lying down in one of those dentist chairs, wet. I noticed I was drenched actually. I still had my purple pyjamas on.

"Where am I?" I asked drowsily, "Why am I wet?"

"We swam" said Theron, standing right behind me, with his twin by his side.

"What?! You realise I could drown?" I demanded

They both smirked "Yes" they said in unison, "But we made sure that didn't happen."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, "Cant you just let me go? Please" I tear slid down my cheek.

Serafeim put his hand on my cheek, to brush the tear away. _Just like Jake had. _But his hand was cold and unloving and I flinched away from him.

"How interesting, it seems, whenever we touch you, we can hear your thoughts…hmm. And your always thinking of _Jake." _Serefeim laughed.

I hissed at him.

"What an interesting gift." Mused Theron.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you," Serafeim reassured "…. Wait. Actually….we do."

I whimpered and started to cry again. _Come on Nessie, pull yourself together!_"Why?" I choked out.

"Because you people shouldn't exist." Theron spat at me.

"But-"

"SHUTUP!" Theron yelled at me, his head merely a centermeter away from mine.

"Calm, my brother" soothed Serafeim. Then he looked at me, with an emotionless face.

"I'll tell you why. About 300 years ago," Serafeim began, "an army of half vampire, half humans came to our village in Greece. Our village was only small, around 50 people in it. We were the only vampires in that village. Our father died long ago, and only our mother knew what we really were. On that sorrowful night, everyone was killed, except us. We were away at the time, hunting. When we came back to our village… It was heart breakening. And when we saw our mother…" Serafeim looked away.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask. Like, 'Who created you?' and 'Why was there an army?'. But I knew better.

"Im sorry, but that wasn't my fault." I stated

"Yes we know that, but you will turn evil in 100 years, just like the rest of them do."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"All half vampire, half humans turn out evil" said Serafeim.

"You don't know that I will" I realised my voice was nearly yelling at them.

"YES WE DO" he yelled back.

"Please, just let me go" I begged.

"Stupid girl," Serafeim raged, "Who created you!?"

I didn't answer him. I was too terrified to speak.

"WHO?" he screamed at me.

He was extremely angry and was breathing in and out fast. Then I heard hissing sounds. I looked around me and I could see dozens of snakes coming toward me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

They were still coming for me. I _detest _snakes. They were slithering up my chair and one by one they covered my body. I started screaming as they slithered across my face.

"Serafeim!" Theron yelled.

Serafeim looked as if he was in a trance and when Theron yelled his name, he snapped out of it. Slowly the snakes slithered off me. I was crying shamefully.

I hadn't noticed Theron had gone away from the chair. And then I looked behind me; I was staring at naked flames, dancing across the room. And then I realised; _they were going to burn me.  
_

* * *

_A/N sorry its taken so long to update. I cant promise a time when the next chapter will be out._


	6. Chapter 6 : Mind tricks

**Jacob's POV**

We were swimming as fast as we could, not really sure if the factory we were going to was the right place. But then we all heard it...

"MUMMMM! DAADD! JAKKKKKEEE" Nessie's tortured plea screeched and we heard more strangled screams after that.

I don't think any words could really describe the unbelievable pain I felt, hearing her scream; the way I felt at that present moment just made me want die. We all started swimming _a lot_ faster. We could now tell where she was, in the factory Edward had described. I tried not to let my thoughts interfere with the focus of saving her, I couldn't think about what those murderous bloodsuckers were doing to her.

I heard more screams; each one like a stab in my heart. We were only a minute away now. Edward could hear her thoughts now. He snarled as he swam.

"They're giving her the illusion of being burnt alive..." He said with a lot of struggle "She's really believing it... she thinks we are going to die as well" If vampires could cry I'm pretty sure he would be now. But we all had to focus. I'd noticed that some more wolves and vampires were following us even though Edward told them not to.

Instead of just Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Bella, there was blondie and Seth and Sam. We finally arrived at the island and the factory was only a mile or two away. Edward and I were running the fastest and when we got there we saw a huge area filled only with a chair with Nessie's still body, lying across it. The bloodsuckers were nowhere in sight. Her heart was beating, but barely...

_Were we too late?_

**Renesmee's POV**

I felt as if I were floating. I floated up into the sky among the heavens, floated right above the moon, the stars, past the planets, I felt content.

_Was I dead?_

I'm not sure. I think there was a chance I was alive, because as I'm floating; higher and higher... there was something that was keeping me to earth. Like there was a string attached to me and if I got too high, the string would stop me from floating any higher. But the string was old and weak and I wasn't sure if it was strong enough to keep me from going any higher. I was scared. I wanted someone to pull the string down, so I could go back to earth. But was the string strong enough to be pulled on? I waited to see what would happen, but nothing did. I just kept on rising higher. Was there any reason for me to go to earth, anyway? I couldn't quite remember.

Then I remember my mother, and my father. The reason I was here... alive (if I was). My parents were the ones who always looked out for me; I don't think they could live without me... what would happen if they found me dead? They probably couldn't live with themselves. I didn't want to happen and promised myself I wouldn't let it. The string got stronger.

My loving aunts and uncles; Alice and Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett! I loved them so much, they were my best friends, and each day I spent with them I got closer to them and learnt more about them. I wasn't ready to leave them yet. The string got shorter.

And then Jacob. How could I forget him? The way he looked at me... as if I was the only thing that mattered in this life, the only reason he kept on breathing. I remember the good times we had, laughing and playing together. And when he told me that he loved me and he kissed me and at that moment everything was okay. I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me. I loved him. The string started pulling me back down to earth...

_

* * *

_

_Short and sweet! __Im exited to see how this turns out._

_I'm a bit dissapointed in this story... I dont know why. I think I made it too short._

_I might make a new one, with similar events but more well thought out :)_


	7. Chapter 7 : The end?

**Jacob's POV**

We were swimming as fast as we could, not really sure if the factory we were going to was the right place. But then we all heard it...

"MUMMMM! DAADD! JAKKKKKEEE" Nessie's tortured plea screeched and we heard more strangled screams after that.

I don't think any words could really describe the unbelievable pain I felt, hearing her scream; the way I felt at that present moment just made me want die. We all started swimming _a lot_ faster. We could now tell where she was, in the factory Edward had described. I tried not to let my thoughts interfere with the focus of saving her, I couldn't think about what those murderous bloodsuckers were doing to her.

I heard more screams; each one like a stab in my heart. We were only a minute away now. Edward could hear her thoughts now. He snarled as he swam.

"They're giving her the illusion of being burnt alive..." He said with a lot of struggle "She's really believing it... she thinks we are going to die as well" If vampires could cry I'm pretty sure he would be now. But we all had to focus. I'd noticed that some more wolves and vampires were following us even though Edward told them not to.

Instead of just Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Bella, there was blondie and Seth and Sam. We finally arrived at the island and the factory was only a mile or two away. Edward and I were running the fastest and when we got there we saw a huge area filled only with a chair with Nessie's still body, lying across it. The bloodsuckers were nowhere in sight. Her heart was beating, but barely...

_Were we too late?_

**Renesmee's POV**

I felt as if I were floating. I floated up into the sky among the heavens, floated right above the moon, the stars, past the planets, I felt content.

_Was I dead?_

I'm not sure. I think there was a chance I was alive, because as I'm floating; higher and higher... there was something that was keeping me to earth. Like there was a string attached to me and if I got too high, the string would stop me from floating any higher. But the string was old and weak and I wasn't sure if it was strong enough to keep me from going any higher. I was scared. I wanted someone to pull the string down, so I could go back to earth. But was the string strong enough to be pulled on? I waited to see what would happen, but nothing did. I just kept on rising higher. Was there any reason for me to go to earth, anyway? I couldn't quite remember.

Then I remember my mother, and my father. The reason I was here... alive (if I was). My parents were the ones who always looked out for me; I don't think they could live without me... what would happen if they found me dead? They probably couldn't live with themselves. I didn't want to happen and promised myself I wouldn't let it. The string got stronger.

My loving aunts and uncles; Alice and Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett! I loved them so much, they were my best friends, and each day I spent with them I got closer to them and learnt more about them. I wasn't ready to leave them yet. The string got shorter.

And then Jacob. How could I forget him? The way he looked at me... as if I was the only thing that mattered in this life, the only reason he kept on breathing. I remember the good times we had, laughing and playing together. And when he told me that he loved me and he kissed me and at that moment everything was okay. I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me. I loved him. The string started pulling me back down to earth...

_

* * *

_

_Short and sweet! __Im exited to see how this turns out._

_I'm a bit dissapointed in this story... I dont know why. I think I made it too short._

_I might make a new one, with similar events but more well thought out :)_


	8. Chapter 8 : Back down to earth

**Jacob's POV**

"NESSIE!" Jacob and I both yelled. We sprinted towards her nearly lifeless body. _Oh no! Are we too late, oh no, this is my entire fault, my poor, poor Nessie. _She was too... still. I couldn't bear to look at her. I could feel my heart being torn in two.

When we got to the chair after a couple of seconds, Edward cradled her head and I transformed into my human form and put my pants that were attached to my leg on quickly. I went to touch her but the Edward growled at me. The others had caught up with us, and Bella took a look at her and fell to her knees by her body and was crying... or a vampire's version of it.

I hadn't really organised my thoughts yet. I started to feel dizzy and insanely sick, and I fell to the floor. What if she's going to die? I can't... I can't _live. _ I started to hyperventilate and went to touch her sweet hand, it was cold. Edward was too distracted to notice me. My thoughts were blazing through my mind and my ears were ringing. I couldn't hear much. _Where was Carlisle? _Just then he sprinted though the door and was at her body. He did a few things to Nessie; I wasn't sure what he was doing.

I heard Emmett and Jasper at the other end of the ware house talking to each other.

"I can catch their scent" Jasper sneered.

"What are we waiting for" said Emmett. I would usually see a smile on his face when it came to a fight but he didn't have one now.

They ran out the door and Seth and Sam followed after them, the huge wolves anxious to punish the ones responsible for hurting Nessie; causing me pain.

"I'm not really sure if she is going to be okay" murmured Carlisle.

I whimpered. And Edward's and Bella's face got even worse with pain. Rosalie was peering behind Carlisle, not really wanting to get away of things but looked extremely worried.

"As I said before, the shock for the victim is excruciating. Her mind was thinking she was dying... burning as Edward said, and her body is sort of reacting to what her mind was thinking. She is in a coma, I'm pretty sure; overwhelmed with shock. Her body though may react to that image of death she experienced...and she may...d-."

"Come on Carlisle! Can't you do more?" Edward pretty much snarled at him.

"Edward! Calm, all we can do is be here for her. She may be able to survive this."

Bella was soothing her forehead "Nessie, honey," she started in a croaked voice, "We are here, and you are safe, please, _please, _wake up"

Nothing happened. _Was she going to die? I felt like this wasn't real, that it wasn't happening. But it was. It's entirely my fault. _Then I remembered we had a mind reader with us. Can't he read her thoughts?

"I'm trying to," Edward answered my unspoken question, "I can't really pinpoint her mind... it's like she isn't in her body anymore... but her heart is beating, it doesn't make any sense."

Bella moaned. _So now what was going to happen? Is this it? She's stuck in a coma forever._ I couldn't bear seeing like this. And so I knelt beside her body which was still lying over the chair, opposite to Bella. Her face looked so serene, even though she was dying. I realized a tear had slid down my cheek, and then more and more tears were coming and I couldn't stop.

"Nessie," I chocked, "Please, _PLEASE, _don't go yet. I'm sorry!I'm so _so so sorry"_

_If she doesn't make it...I can easily kill myself...and be with her wherever she will be_. I was amazed at how obvious the answer was to kill myself if she didn't make it. But of course, I would. If she isn't in this world, then neither am I. I was sobbing uncontrollably now and one of my tears landed on her perfect, not so rosy, cheek. Her face twitched. Everyone noticed it.

"Nessie?" Bella asked. "Are you awake? Are you okay?"

"What does this mean Carlisle" asked Rosalie persistently. I'd forgotten she was there.

"Well, it means her body is stable. She reacted with the touch, so she will probably wake up soon ...hopefully" he answered unsurely.

We were all watching her intently.

"I can hear her..." Edward said, with a look of hope on his face. "She's thinking about... us"

_Wake up Nessie! _I though. _Come on, you can do this!_

Her heart beat was accelerating. And I squeezed her hand, and I felt her squeeze back.

"Nessie!" I half yelled her name, "I'm here, we are all here"

And with a large exhale of air she opened her eyes.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was so happy. I'm going back to earth, I can be with my loved ones again... but what if Serafeim and Theron went and hunt them down or something. Or tried to kill them. Or-

"_Nessie,"_ I heard someone crying, _"Please, PLEASE, don't go yet. I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry" _

I smiled as I heard the familiar husky voice. They _were _here. I could see the stars, the planets slowly descend from my view as I was still being pulled down to earth. I'm going to make it! I felt a rain drop land on my cheek, and I touched it with my hand. _What was that?_

I heard my name. It was my mother. _Mum! _I tried to say. She was asking if I was okay.

"_I can hear her"_ I heard my father say.

They were all there. I started to feel uncomfortable now. And I felt a squeeze on my hand. It felt warm. I was dropping really fast now, and I landed with a hard force back down to earth. It winded me, and I opened my eyes in shock.


End file.
